The dark triforce
by byakku-kitsune-white-fox-demon
Summary: Death and destruction plague Hyrule as Claire the queen and decendant of Link and Zelda sends her hordes upon the land. Can the people survive without link or will they find a way for the hero of time to come to them. Chapter 7 has been started......
1. Prolouge

OI I I do not own all unoriginal characters that were not made by me but by Nintendo and Or the creators of LoZ.

Tis my disclaimer.

The beginning of a New Era

A Dark Void

Prologue

400 years after the fall of Ganondorf, Zelda's ancestor Claire was born. With power of the goddess' she ruled over the land with wisdom and grace. Until one day…Something ominous happened. She changed, suddenly from this gracious lady to this horrendous and vile woman. That day all of Hyrule panicked. It was the beginning of the Dark Age.

Death and destruction ruled over Hyrule. Chaos everywhere, some suspected that dark magic was involved. A small group of villagers and farmers gathered and formed the triangle of hope. Fighting against the soldiers that did Claire's bidding, that was just the beginning.

4 years into the battle monsters poured over the world. The dark shadow was cast over Hyrule again. There again would be no more peace for all of Hyrule and its neighboring lands. People prayed to the goddesses for help. But no answer came. Then the creatures of Ganon arose being reborn. The resistance thought of only one way to stop this terrible onslaught from continuing. Resurrect the hero of time!


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Evil is reborn

"Kraaken"!

Her voice, her high sweet sounding voice with the ring of death, rang through the halls of the old castle. Claire the queen of this deserted world stood before the throne. Her light blue piercing eyes stared into the very soul of the desecrated humans before her. The long dark dress flowing flowing vibrantly around her body, it showed every aspect of her slim waist and her medium chest. her dirty blonde hair hung below her waist. It was as if she were the incarnation of the darkness that swallowed this world herself.

She watched the wretched lowly humans shake in her presence. There was a soft thud as a shadow approached from the distance.

"You're late Kraaken" Claire announced. The people in the chamber shuddered at the sound of her voice. A silver reptilian creature approached into the light his red eyes glaring over the pathetic humans. His eyes seemed to move about the room, watching and suspecting anything to move. Three long smooth blades hung from his waist unsheathed, making a slicing sound with every step he took. His forked tongue represented that of a snake. His long silver tail turned scorching black as it neared the bladed tip. His crouched body covered in a mock tunic that fell to just above his knees. A pair of leathery pants flowed down beneath his tunic covering his legs. His back was flourished with spikes of death. Dried blood stained those spikes. He crawled on the ground on all fours till he was still a few meters away from the queen. He then stood as his red glaring eyes continued to peer into the vast crowd of humans.

"Yes, my mistressss," Came his sly smooth voice, "I have done what you declared."

The queen glanced at the reptile and smirked, "Then all is in place for now." She glanced at the undead warriors that stood by her side. The soldiers were completely made out of bones forming giant stalfos.

"Go my undead soldiers, form the army in the courtyard, for tomorrow we attack the Kakariko village, he menacing smile tore the hope away from all of the humans in the chamber room. The undead soldiers bowed momentarily as she gave the orders. They seemed well coordinated for piles of bones. Their footsteps could be heard as they marched down the great hall of the throne room. Claire walked forward, her steps seemed to blacken the area around her feet, and even the walls of the castle seemed to tremble before her. Kraaken bowed as she slowly closed the distance between them. Her skin looked pale white as she stepped in and out of the light.

"Kraaken now is the time," She called in her strong ghostly voice, as she stopped before the creature. "You have a new misssssion for me, misstressss?" He answered in a questionable tone. "Yes, I need you to rid me of the resistance that's heading for Death Mountain to retrieve the goron's hammer. They must not be allowed to succeed. DO you understand?" She told him as she laid her icy palm upon his silver scales. Kraaken shuddered, the icy touch of the queen cool the green blood inside of his veins.

Kraaken stood. "Yes misstresss, I do," he answered her. He turned, his tail swung around his legs. The queen smiled. Her red rose lips now a faded blood red curled into a wicked smile as she watched her faithful servant trot out of the room. She turned slowly on the spot looking to the hopeless people in front of her.

"What should I do with them? Hmm what of execution…No too easy..," She called aloud so that the entire lot could here them. She smiled as she walked past a young boy not even above the age of seven. She bent close to him. The sounds of his frightened whimper brought her the uttermost delight. "What if... I were to allow all of you to be granted a special place in my army?" She asked him. The boy looked up face to face with the monstrous queen. He could not tear his eyes away from hers. Fear ran down his back. He could feel his soul, being snuffed by the darkness of hers. He shuddered suddenly. A yelp flew from his mouth and he landed on the floor. Everyone in the room watched. Her power was unbelievable.

The boy now dead began to stand again this time as one of the queen's undead servant. "I think I found a fitting solution to the rest of you," she called, as she raised one of her arms toward the deathly-frightened crowd. She smirked and darkness filled the room.

Kraaken swiftly climbed the banisters of the hyrule castle. He looked over yonder into the market town. Death was all he could see. His eyes watching everything. His body moving to his every whim. He made sure nothing was out of place. Nothing. He smirked. It was great to do the queen's bidding even if only to kill. He enjoyed the thrill of killing. It was in his nature. His very existance in life was to snuff out the miserable souls of the people that persecuted him. Because he was different. Because they labled him a monster. He didn't have a right to be in this world. It angered him how these pitiful humans looked down and despised his culture, his way of life his own uniquness.

Bah! but what did these arrogant fools know. He looked to the top of the caslte . There she was. the symbol of all hope and life to those humans. A stained glass window depicted of the very princess from the past, "Zelda." The word rolled of his tongue as he spoke it. His eyes gazing up at the monumental tower. He cocked his head to the side. It would always confuse him of how and what that picture actually ment to the humans. he shook his head and decided it was time. He had to get ready for his new mission. He had to pick some warriors that would be able to do his bidding. That would be able to kill all those that stood in their way. Without a second thought, a second glance, or a disrespect for his orders. It was time.


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2

The vast darkness

A deafening roar and the cries of people could be heard from the castle nearby. They were so close they could feel the lives of the people inside being torn from this world. Nathaniel shuddered. He looked toward the castle. The lights were dim. Why Death Mountain had to be so close to the queen he didn't know. He just knew that he wanted to get out of the vast, dark, open field as possible. He shook his head and kept walking by the group. He suddenly gave another violent jerk and fell to the ground. A small dark green dragon had hit him from behind. Its glittering scales seemed to dance in the moonlight as it jumped over Nathaniel and continued on its way.

"Damn it, that's the seventh time this night Cyrose! I'm really starting to get pissed off!" He yelled into the darkness of the night, his long black tunic blending in with the darkness. It hung just below his knees, his leather pouch carrying two fingerless gauntlets hung by his right side. A long dark grey sheath holding a dark red blade inside hung on his left hanging from the belt of his baggy white cotton pants. His short black hair hung down to his shoulders. His brown boots with gold metal outlining the bottom shone in the moonlight. The hover boots, an essential item to resurrecting the hero of time. He stood back up cursing under his breath as his Friend Nicholae helped him up.

"Well you're the one who suggested to the group that we should travel at night because it would offer better protection," He said mocking him. His Dark blue tunic hung from his bulging shoulders down to a few inches below his waist. A Long thin blade was strapped to his back. At the end was the thick bluish-green handle, together it was the goron's knife once used by the legendary hero himself. Nicholas's brown hair was dark in the night. Two heavy hammers hung from the opposite sides of his brown leather belt. On his hands were brown leather gauntlets with finger holes through them. Nicholae stood Nathaniel up and smiled, chuckling at him. Upon seeing his face he frowned.

"Nathaniel, you should try to cheer up sometime. You can't always be down at a time like this," He explained. Nathaniel shrugged the dirt off his tunic.

"Yes but someone has got to keep a strait face at times like this. Do you not see how close we are to the castle? We could be dead at any moment and here you are laughing, I mean come off it Nicholae there's nothing cheery here!" he answered giving Nicholae a piercing glare.

"Cheer! Cheer!" called the timid dragon from in front of them.

"You two stop arguing, we need to move as quickly and quietly as possible!" A voice called from behind. A gruff middle aged man stood behind them, followed by three other people. The gruff man made a motion for them to continue heading forward. Grelon was what they called him. He wore a long chain mail shirt, underneath a loose pale cotton shirt. He wore a long brown hooded woolen cape around his neck.

"We should move, now!" He called looking at them with menacing piercing eyes.

"It would be wise not to linger here. Especially so close to the castle," Deenand a tall skinny elf-like person with navy blue eyes, advised.

Deenand was an archer in training. His golden brown quiver hung from his left shoulder. The bow in his hands was a made of beautiful swan feathers. He had a villagers outfit, a tight leather vest upon a loose fitting cotton wool shirt with tight fitting cotton pants. He was the son of Hodake, the Kakariko village mayor.

Beside him was Saihra, also a student in archery. She held an elegant bow made of a shiny silver metal and the string from the magic of an ominous fairy that was once link's best friend on his journey. Sairha's long cloak hid her elegant slender body and her silver eyes as they walked down the dark path of hyrule field. She was silent and elegant; her movements were of grace and beauty. Her hair hung to her mid backside. It was an elegant color of black, her eyes the white of snow.

Saihra turned behind her. She could feel it approaching. She walked faster towards the only other person she trusted in the group.

Tatiana. Her best and undoubted friend, she had hair of the angels white and silver swaying just below her thighs. Her skin was soft as the dark billowing clouds that hung overhead. Her eyes a deep black and brown, she wore a white shirt with long silver sleeves. The shirt's waist ran down to just below her belt. Her tight leather pants fit around her skinny waist perfectly.

"Something's coming, and it's coming fast. I want you to warn the others please!" Saihra cried a whisper to her friend. Tatiana looked at her awe struck, "wh … what do you mean something's coming? You mean… from the castle?"

Saihra nodded. She quickly glanced back again. "I can feel it, the dark power, its coming!"

Tatiana gave a gesture that she understood, "Hey Nathaniel we have to find a hiding place. They're coming for us!"

Nathaneil turned his head toward his beloved sister, "Are you sure?" he asked.

Tatiana nodded. Grelon Looked to Nathaniel, "So what should we do next young one," he said in a oblivious tone. Nathaniel shook his head, "I…." he looked to the group as his voice trailed off into the distance.

Nicholae drew his hammers from his belt. "SO do we fight or continue until they catch up?" He asked looked into the distance, waiting as they all were. For the inevitable death that awaited them …


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3

The inevitable

They could see them now, the large billowing cloud of dust the rode over the ground. Death was drawing near. The Dark feeling swept over Saihra like a cool breeze in a winter drift, the cold fusing with her bones and even chilling the depths of her soul. She shivered. Tatiana stood in front of her the two shining blades drawn, the moonlight bouncing of and landing near the edge of the uphill hedge just to the left of them.

"So what do we do Grelon?" Nathaniel asked the old man again who stood in the middle of the small group. He stood there, his eyes watching the dark horizon and the creatures that approached them. "Crevalk, I want you to take Saihra and Deenand over to that line of bushes. When they come close fire arrows upon them," the man said, a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

Crevalk walked over to the two archers. The man was a trained assassin that once worked for the good of the queen. Now turned against the only person he had ever taken orders from was forced to join the rebellion. His sliver short wavy hair could be seen clearly in the moonlight. His chain mail tunic rattled underneath his dark black leather tunic. His belt held up tight black cotton wool pants that had two metal sheaths that were in the shape of crescent moons that were protruding from the left side of his belt.

"Hurry we don't have much time," he urged them. Saihra looked uneasy for a second. Tatiana glanced back and saw the doubt in her eyes. She knew that Saihra did not want to go with the man. Nathaniel took out the fingerless gauntlets and put them on. They were a dark green almost the color of Cyrose's scales. A dark ruby red jewel was perched in the middle of the back hand of the gloves. It was a flexible metal that was easy for Nathaniel to bend with his fingers. Crevalk ran the two archers over to the bushes hiding and waiting. The rumbling grew louder as the riders came forth.

The breathed heavily waiting for the riders to get closer to spring the miniature ambush.

Waiting was all they could do now. The pale light of the full moon gave a small happiness to the rebels upon the vast field. Nathaniel finally drew his sword. A thin sound of metal smoothly being released from its leather prison filled the air for a split second. Now the Riders were close.

It was a scout troop, Riding amongst three humongous hogs were goblins. Their putrid scent filled the air the closer they came. Their helmeted heads only hid their ugly wrinkled features. The on thing you could see was their dim red glowing eyes, and the small leather vest covered their white chest and their pale green arms.

Three had bows ready and lifted pointing at the small group of humans before them. Nathaniel stood in fighting position his sword raised and his feet spread apart. He knew none of them was ready for the creatures that came closer.

Then the arrows flew. Without much of a second warning the creatures let their crooked arrows fly. Grelon brought up a small shield, protecting his face and most of his upper body from the three arrows. One bounced off as the other two almost hit Nicholae and Tatiana. They were startled for a moment, Nathaniel walked towards them just as two arrows whizzed by his head. The third seemed not to come at all. And he was right. On of the Goblins had been hit its dead body was sprawled on the ground. A straight thin looking piece of wood stuck out from the goblin's back. Saihra and Deenand had released their attack, it was time to fight. He strode forward brandishing the red metal blade in the air. He ran ahead of Grelon, Nicholae and Tatiana, leaving all three behind. He noticed he would be no match for the hog and stopped.

He dodged a crooked arrow, rolling out of the way of the mass pig before him. Another arrow shot at him almost hitting him in the side. _Wow these things don't have good aim at all_ he thought as the giant pigs roared by. Nathaniel looked to Nicholae who had his twin hammers out and aimed for one of the goblins astride the back of the giant pig. One of the hogs bucked sending two of the goblins flying forward. He saw another arrow protruding from the middle of the humongous pork's forehead. It shrieked a piggish snort and died on the spot. Nathaniel smirked as he watched one of the goblins get smacked on the head by Nicholae's hammer, killing it instantly. The other two hogs ran through almost hitting Tatiana and Grelon. Grelon slashed at the nearest hogs side creating a gaping hole of dark warm blood to spill out. The pig collapsed and rolled over the goblins upon its back. A loud squeal filled up the night.

Grelon hurried to the squealing pig and thrust his sword into the hogs face. The blood poured everywhere showering the blade. The hog eyes went blank as it died. Its squeals died with it as Grelon pulled the blade from its wound. The gruff man inspected his blade and then stabbed the goblins to make sure they were dead. Tatiana ran after the second goblin from the first hog. It shot an arrow at her as it tried to get away. The arrow scraped her upper left arm leaving a tiny trail of blood and cutting into her fine white tunic. Tatiana barley felt the scratch it left and continued her pursuit. The goblin before her scrambled to get away from her as fast as it could. Nathaniel seeing, this moved forward blocking its path, his sword raised and ready. The goblin drew a crooked rusted sword from a dirty wooden sheath that hung by it belt.

Their swords clashed together. Nathaniel almost stumbled, shocked at the surprising strength the little beast had. Tatiana closed in behind the goblin and struck a deadly blow. The goblin stood still for a moment then collapsed upon the ground before Nathaniel. Its head rolling off… A fine slit where its neck had been was cleanly cut. Tatiana turned to Nathaniel, and grinned with pleasure at the help of her older brother.

Nathaniel nodded back and looked to the hiding place of Crevalk and the archers.

"No!!" he cried, as he saw the last pig rushing toward their hiding place. Arrows lined the pigs back and face but it kept going. Then Nathaniel noticed something strange. That hog was bigger than the other two, and a massive ork rode upon its back. Its steel helmet covered most of its features and a giant tattered shirt flowed upon its massive chest. An arrow stuck out of its right arm, and a giant sword was held in its right. Arrows flew past the menacing ork as it drew closer to the bushes. Crevalk leaped over the green brush and ran towards the boar and its rider, the small crescent blades shining in the light. The Ork grinned at the challenge and swung the giant sword over its head and brought it down with a menacing strike. The boar stopped suddenly as if a ferocious power had knocked it back. Crevalk stood there the blades raised over his head. The giant blade of the ork smashed down upon them. The ork was awed by such strength from a human.

Nathaniel ran forward towards them, followed by Tatiana and Nicholae. Nicholae erupted a battle cry from his throat as he charged. The Ork turned to the three humans and lifted his sword. The boar had died from the loss of too much blood. It fell over as the Ork leaped from its carcass, his legs a bright red from the blood of the boar. It landed on Crevalk's chest then kicked him out of the way toward the brush. The man laid there dazed in awe. It smirked and thrust its blade toward the nearest human. Nathaniel knocked his sword into it and somersaulted backwards from the hard blow. He lay sprawled out on the grassy field. His thoughts rolled through his mind. The force of that blow was strong, but too strong.

He had fought with orks before but their strength was nothing compared to the creatures that he fought tonight. The ork again swung at the second nearest human. Tatiana hopped over the blade which barley missed her ankle. Her boots hit the ground with a soft thud and she sprinted over towards the ork. She slashed at the orks chest leaving a gaping wound. Dark blue blood spilled over the creature's chest. It growled and punched her in the stomach, knocking the breath from her lungs. It then kicked her sending her flying into the bushes near Saihra and Deenand. The two archers were astonished and decided to do their part. They both picked up an arrow from their quivers aimed then shot.

Siahra's arrow found its mark while Deenand's almost hit Nicholae. Deenand cursed himself and strung another arrow, this time hoping it would hit the giant beast. Nicholae jumped out of the way of the oncoming arrow and threw his hammer towards the Human-like creature. Grelon watched this all commence as the heavy hammer found its mark and slammed into the Orks knee, breaking it instantly. The Ork smirked; it didn't seem to feel the blow at all! Nicholae stared astonished as the creature picked up the hammer and thrust it back, nearly hitting him in the head. The hammer rolled over the ground stopping at Grelon's feet. Grelon looked down at the hammer; he smiled as if an idea popped into his head.

Nathaniel stood back up, the red blade gleaming in his hand. The green gauntlets seemed to fuse with the sword. He clutched the sword tighter. His mind was blank he didn't know what to do. He suddenly lurched. A small earthquake knocked him back off his feet. He looked up at the where the Ork was standing. Grelon's sword was thrust into the head of the Ork. Nicholae's hammer sat upon the ground, next to the dead body of the Ork. Its body sprawled on the ground.

Had they done it, had they really won? Grelon was gasping for breath, Nicholae holding up his shield arm. "You need to rest old man, your strength isn't what it used to be," He told him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sorrows within

Nathaniel looked over to them. Crevalk was finally standing up. _That was strange, where did that Ork get all that power? And more or less how did Crevalk stop the beast's sword?_ He stared in awe as Crevalk slowly walked over to the rest of the group, "Everyone all right?" he shouted to everyone. They all answered back with a resounding sigh. Grelon stood up ignoring Nicholae's shoulder, "We have to keep moving! That was only a scout party. They'll be sending another one to search this area soon," Grelon, announced making the group tense again. A few minutes later, they were all ready to continue. Nathaniel looked over the battlefield again. The dead bodies scoured the bloody field. He sighed and followed the rest of the group down the trail. Towards death mountain………

Filia stood there watching the dark horizon, waiting for her beloved son and daughter. Her lovely white dress, swayed against the gentle wind of the night caressed her softly. She stood there upon the wooden balcony that was barricaded by the small wooden railing that she leaned upon. The door behind her opened, "Dear you need to come inside," he said, "They'll be back I promise." Filia turned to the man. He looked young and handsome and seemed to gleam in the night. The man took her in his arms and embraced her. Small tears caressed Filia's cheek as the man, her husband held her. He knew that she wouldn't stop crying until they were back. Their children who they volunteered to go on the mission. He looked out at the horizon, knowing full well that they headed towards their death. Deran might never see his children again. He knew this and yet, was puzzled by how reluctantly he let them go. He sighed and looked into his fearful wives eyes. He could see the worry and the stress that weighed heavily on her heart. He kissed her softly on the forehead and led her inside. It was almost morning and she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. She had been up all night, watching from the balcony. Hoping, wishing that they were alright. They may have been some of the best fighters and swordsmen in the village but still they were young. They didn't know what to do in times of trouble, Nathaniel the stubborn one, Tatiana the Naive. Both had their own problems to deal with but were also is some way responsible for each other. They always looked out for one another.

They were good kids, but at a time like this. The world they were born into. No one should have to live like this from the moment you were born, no one. Deran sat Filia upon the bumpy mattress of their well made bed. The blankets were warm and soft. She sat on the side of the lumpy bed crying, letting her tears out, and letting out all of her worries. She had hope which was rare, for there was no hope in this pitiful dark, cold world which could only be described as hell itself. But yet they lived, which brought her hope. She had seen what her children could do. But still there could be something that no one not even the hero of time could destroy. That was her worries.

Filia laid down upon the bed her worries drowning her in a pit of despair. Her hope was just a flicker of fire against a wave of darkness. Her hope was almost gone, but it hung there, it stayed, it was there but barely. Filia closed her eyes and let her sadness fill her up. She drifted off to sleep in that sadness and Deran watched. He watched as her beloved drifted off to sleep. He watched her face, wracked with confusion of what she believed. Were they alive? Could they be completing the mission? Could they? That question hung in the air, it soured his mind. It allowed him to believe that something could possibly go right in this screwed up life. He sighed and quietly slipped into the kitchen. A make shift stove bright with flaming coals stood in the middle. Four oak chairs were neatly seated around a wooden oak tree. Deran grabbed one of the chairs and sat down. Now he had to wait. There would be a meeting in a few hours, Kakariko village's chiefs. The ones who make the calls about what the remaining soldiers must do to protect their precious village. He knew he must defend this village with his life. But was he willing to give it up in order to protect the ones he loved so dearly, when he could do so much better if he was alive. He looked out his window and his eyes lay upon the cloud of ash the hung desperately of the village and the mountain of death, where the mountain tribe of the gorons rested. How were they handling the situation of the impending doom that lay over the land?

"Hmm," he murmured to himself, and cast his gaze down upon the wooden floor. His thoughts surrounding him in a cloud of confusion and despair as he soon drifted to sleep there in the kitchen, the fire in front of him dying, its flame withering out to nothing leaving the room in total darkness. Leaving the room in that strange world until the sun arose, and even then it did not bring happiness for it was black as the night and cast an eerie dark shadow upon the ground.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A test of courage 

He awoke to the sound of the bells. The Jingle of the low chiming bells that stood atop of the watchtower. He stood knowing it was time. He quietly moved from the chair and towards the left of the house where the living room was. The northern wall was lined with pictures of his children as a memorial to them. So they would never forget. On the wall opposite hung a black leather sheath, and a metal shield. This shield had a history of its own. It was scratched and dented everywhere and still it stood. Deran looked at them, these weapons would secure his future. It would ensure that he lived. These items were close companions of his. They had saved him time and time again. Now it was time for them to be put to use once more. His hands shook a little as he picked them up. He anticipated the struggle that was going to happen soon. He hurried himself, strapping on the shield, but the sword, he held it in his hands studying it. He felt the weight of the blade. It seemed heavier now than it used to be. He used to be a general in the queen's army. One of the royal guards. His swordsmanship was surpassed by no other. He was great, but was he great enough to fight the undead. He shook his head, that he had no doubts about. These things which worried him were meaningless in the face of battle. He would have to stop thinking and start reacting. If he had any doubts now, they would all lead him to failure or worse, death. But there are far more things worse then dying on the battlefield. He knew this. He slowly walked to the front door. Filia rushed down the stairs. She had to see her husband, her last bit of hope for this world leave. She embraced Deran, she had to. It was the only thing she could do to hang on to the last bit of hope before it left. Probably for good. "Filia..." Deran whispered. He softly kissed her forehead. His confidence would break now if he saw her cry. He had to leave. But, he couldn't. How could he. He was all this woman had left to hold onto. Without him there would be nothing. He gazed into her longing eyes. It was obvious, she didn't want him to leave. She didn't want him to die. With the risk of her children out there putting their lives on the line, why, why did it have to be him as well.

How could the goddess' be so cruel as to take everything from her. Everything. This was all she had left, why,  
why send him to die such a pitiful death. Or even endure death at all. He gave her another kiss,  
this time on the lips. It was a deep passionate, sympathetic kiss. One that she had been longing for. This was what she needed. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She fell limp in his arms. Still standing she began to cry in his embrace, she felt protected from all things in his arms. Only his arms. He moved her he had to. He placed her in the chair. He had to leave, this was his final chance. If he saw those tears nothing would stop him from staying not even the most prominent death would keep him from staying with her. He loved her that much. "I love you..." he whispered as he opened the door to leave the house and her behind. Possibly even for the last time.

Deran looked to the sky the wind giving a cool subtle breeze as if saying it were sorry it couldn't help him. He gripped his weapons and made his way to the front of the village. He was awed by the many people that showed. Most were the army of Hyrule. Those who worked under the queen's service. Once they pledged loyalty, now they pledged vengeance. These were the brave men that came to fight for their village. Nothing would stand in their way not even the direful death that awaited them. They would keep fighting until every bone, every limb was ripped to shreds. This would be an unfitting end for them but still, they had to fight they had to continue, they had to have a reason for existing. Everything was made to exist. If nothing was made to exist what would be the point of living. What difference would it make that they were alive. Deran noted this and they were right What reason did they humans or creatures have for existing in the first place. The goddess made them for a reason and if there was no reason then why? Why would they allow such a war to go on? Why would they let this massacre of the things they created go on? Didn't they love the very things that they created?

He looked stopped walking, his thoughts being to much for him to handle. He looked to the sky. It was a dark blue with dirty clouds gliding slowly by. He couldn't beleive the beauty of the world he had once known was shattered in a blink of an eye. What had made the queen go mad? He needed to know. He wanted to know. He looked back onto the soldiers that stood in the field. Ready to defend their homes. He smiled with compassion. Was he nervous? Yes, it was obvious that he was. But he had to throw that fact aside. He had to be there. He couldn't let his mind wander as it usually did. Not this time. He watched the men line up and he did so as well. He saw the stern faces of the men around him. Deran knew it was time for battle. He took a deep breath. It would soon be time. Time for death, time for protection, time to defend all that he loved. This was his last thought before he heard the great kakariko bell ring its low tone over the vast town, and the deafening roar of the army that approached.


	7. Chapter 6

chapter 6 A loyal hand 

Blood filled the air. The sun was rising. Nothing not even the fresh scent of dew covered grass penetrated the sour taste of blood. It hung in the air almost as a reminder of what happened the night before. The sun rose a crimson red. Kraaken, his narrow red eyes watched the horizon glow with the color of blood. His smile widened, as he looked over the corpses upon the ground.  
He walked to one of the dead goblins bodies and stared at its lifeless eyes. The glazed eyes reflected him. He saw himself . He saw what he had become. A pawn, no eheh he knew he was a greater image in all of the queen's final intention's. All those who oppose the queen must die. All of them. The queen, his savior. She did not see him nor his race as foul beings that desecrated the earth. No she loved them for what they were. She would use them to their full extent. She was the only one in this world that realized these creatures had souls as well. But her intentions on killing the human race baffled him. They confused him to no end. Though what did it matter.

As long as he could be by her side and serve her. As long as she would let him gaze upon her magnificence. He would do anything she said. Anything at all. He admired her, he was loyal to her, He was her faithful servant in the many years to come. It was almost as if he loved her. He laughed. What a ludicrous thought. But it could be true. He had never felt so attached. So loyal to anyone. Before it was a bout of survival. A fight for life. It was a victory that every day he made it alive. No one in the world cared for him. Not even his own race. The other Lizfos thought because he was different, because he was not the same. Because he was born differently than the others, That he would bring a powerful curse upon them. So they came to a conclusion,to ban him. and now they are under his command. He was the one who controlled their lives.  
Because of this he trusted no one. Because of this he had killed everything and everyone in his path. He hated the world. But know, there was someone there. Someone who cared if he was hurt or wounded. Someone who would look for him if he was missing. Now there was only one person for him. And that was Claire.

Kraaken's head turned and he glanced to his left. Yant'a was hailing him. Kraaken stood up from his crouch and slowly approached his comrade. "What issss it Yant'a?" "look," Yant'a pointed out over the fields horizon. Down below He could see a vast army. All of the undead created and powered by the queen. A small smirk spread across his face. They were finally going to end it. This nuisance of a resistance. NO one could surpass the power of the queen. No one.  
Kraaken turned his head back to the oncoming horde. The bells of the village have sounded. It was time for him and the others to move out. Yant'a, Kraaken's right hand man. The only one skilled enough to spar and survive against him. He still didn't trust him. Yant'a held his axe firmly. He would not let it go. His green snake like scales drifted down his body and disappeared underneath his leather pants. His eyes were of silver and they narrowed when he saw the horde.  
His tail, four single spikes curved up wards from it at the tip. He grunted and hurried towards their destination. He passed A'sha who seemed to glitter in the dark sunlight. Her pale white eyes Piercing through Kraaken as they quickly glanced at each other. Her slender body moved forward after Yant'a's. The sun reflected off her scales and shone even brighter as it hit the leek slender fold on her neck. she patted her dagger as she moved to make sure it was still there. It was a medium sized blade with a ruby red handle. Kraaken watched her body move. It was as if she were a snake itself. She seemed to glisten with every step she took. Her belt held up a pair of cotton wool shorts that had tattered at the bottom. He laughed as he thought about what the queen had decreed. that they place upon themselves some type of cloth For it was only that reason they wore these tattered rags and cloth that covered their bodies. B'okiu the lizard scout, one of the most famed Lizfos spies. He could seek and find any information he wanted. His silky scaley body formed with the ground changing colors as he went. If he stopped still he would look like part of the ground. Kraaken praised this ability to no end. It was fascinating to watch this creature slither and crawl steadily across the land. His head seemed to flatten against the ground. Kraaken new only those with skilled hunting experience would be able to see this serpent. He knew that he made a good choice when he picked him.

Kraaken looked onward towards the field they still had to cross. It was mid-day now and they still had to make to the gorons layer by night. That was on the top of death mountain. A three days walk from here by foot. If they had horses it would be only one. Though if they rode on those beasts it would give away there position to the group they were chasing. They needed to be quick and sufficient if this was to be a successful mission. The Queen, he must succeed for the queen. He had to please her. He began towards the others keeping a steady pace with B'okiu. On more look at the fated humans was all he would give to them before setting of to kill the last remnant group that tried to save their pathetic existence. The fate of all humans rested with them, whether or not they could succeed or fail. He reconsidered for a moment, could that one group bring about the end of Claire's reign. No, not while he was there. Not while he still stood in they way. Nothing will ever penetrate that line. Nothing.

Lost in the darkness, so far away from the light. Where was he, he didn't know. Where was his body. It wasn't there. Nothing just his mind. Was he dead, was he still alive, and if so how. He didn't know, all he knew was that he was there. In this bitter never ending darkness. A gaping hole of nothingness. He was trapped in a tormented place plagued only by his thoughts and his feelings. Thrown to the dark recess of an endless nothing. How could it be possible to live in this place. He came to a conclusion, he no longer existed and yet he did exist. But why only leave his thoughts why only leave that which is the reason for everyone's individuality? He began to think. For that's all he could do. His thoughts his mind, he was only existing through sheer luck. The only thing that kept him here, but what if this was what it was like to die?What if this was what death was. An never endless torture of thinking to oneself. To be forced to realize what you did was wrong. To become an existing being once again. Why would he want that, why would he want to become an existing being with a body with the right to move again. Everyone had one death and wasn't that supposed to it. Wasn't that supposed to the way the end. And if not how could he still exist in a timeless space of darkness unless this darkness was not what it seemed. Could it be another realm? Why would the goddess' make such a horrific and feared place. Everyone should have one chance at life, but if that one life vanished what did then happen. He didn't know, all he could do was make speculation, make an assumption of what had happened to him. This would be his life his "punishment" for living. That was his final conclusion. But if he did live again, he would defy all being in itself, he would destroy everything. He would kill the goddess'.


End file.
